Broken Wings
by NarutoUno2
Summary: A oneshot between Naruto and Sasuke with the song Broken Wings in english. Naruto's dead and his final wish is to see Sasuke...Please Reveiw. Listen to the song as you read it. Tomoko Tane/Broken Wings


Broken Wings

Oneshot by NarutoUno2

_I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
They're my treasure  
It's hard to forget  
I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion  
I'll turn back now and spread_

Sasuke found himself staring, it was beautiful the lull of the violin as the violinist moved swiftly over the strings. It scared, him the pain the flowed with the music as the violinst emitted his emotions through the music. Its scared him how, he found the violinst to be so beautiful as he stood in the cafe playing in nothing more than a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. A gentle smile was placed on the lips of the blond-haired violinst. Sasuke felt like he was lost in that beautiful smile, the gleaming teeth and the pink lips. He was like an angel forced down here on earth, Sasuke in a way pitied the violinist, he was beautiful but at the same time he was so sad...

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying_

He was a song in motion, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the violinst they were lost in a never-ending sonata. His emotions were deeper than ever before, the emotions made him feel different and it scared him. The violinst opened his eyes and onyx met blue, they stared at each other the quiet murmurings of the people in the cafe were ignored as they seemed to connect with each other. He was an angel that had long ago lost his wings...

_The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured  
Even if that may fill up everything  
I can still feel  
What falls from the sky is not the rain. . ._

When Sasuke walked from the cafe, a cigarette in his mouth and his onyx eyes locked in a battle with the light of the full moon. The cold October wind seemed to penetrate the black coat the fell on his shoulders. He sucked in some smoke letting it flow leisurely though his nose, he watched as it was carried off in the wind. He looked up as the light disappeared and the dark cloud that held rain passed over the moon. He flinched as rain fell on his nose and chilled him out even more, he stood for a few more moments until the rain fell in a heavy down pour...

_Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
'Cause I was afraid of you?  
No, I couldn't hold any longer  
Love is not a toy  
__Let go of me now  
The time we spent is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
I'll leap into the air_

As the raven took cover in the overhang of an old shop, he realized he had company and his heart skipped a beat as onyx met blue again. The blondie was squatting a cigarette hung limply in his mouth. Sasuke now felt that love at first sight thing wasn't a bunch of bullshit when he and the blond shared a long gaze and a comfortable silence. The blonde suddenly smiled warming Sasuke's heart and he watched as the blonde tried to light his smoke. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled the black and blue lighter from his pockets and handing it to the blond. When their hands touched a spark of warmth passed through Sasuke's body and he smirked as he pulled his hand back.

_Let go of me now  
The time we spent is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
I'll leap into the air  
My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying_

The blonde lifted his hand, handing the lighter back to Sasuke, but the raven smirked down at him and shook his head. "You can have it." The blond smiled at him, that sweet soft smile and giggled as he saw the tint of red in Sasuke's pale cheeks. "Thank you Sasu-chan." The words tickled Sasuke's ears lightly and when he turned to look at the blond, he was gone as Sasuke continued to looked for him until he looked at the spot where the blond had been. A white feather sat on the ground, it glowed as Sasuke's hands ran along the edges. _We'll always be together Sasu-chan._ Sasuke smiled softly,_ Forever it is Naru-chan..._

_sora kara ochite kuru no wa ame de wa nakute. . ._

Broken Wings- Trinity Blood Ending Song/Tomoko Tane

_What falls from the sky is not the rain. . ._

Please Review...

* * *


End file.
